Me, Myself & Zero
by dubb1
Summary: Strucked with a strange energy during a battle between Zero & a maverick iris finds herself coming face to face with someone she never expected herself will she be able to handle the truth about herself & how will Zero help her het through it
1. Dragon Vs Monkey

It was a peaceful time in Abel city all citizens human & reploids all were enjoying the lack of maverick crimes. Even the maverick were enjoying some time off all except for zero, forced to follow his navigator on her shopping trip for the day as he promised.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this." Asked the blonde hunter carrying a bunch shopping bag

"You promised to come with me besides it not that much stuff, just some new outfits.

"About 2000 Zenny worth in clothes." He reported

"I couldn't help it there was a sale."

"What is it with women & sales?"

"Oh Zero try to have some fun."

Zero tried his best to do so but the sheer boredom of the situation was very hard for him. Suddenly a scream from the distance followed by running civilians nearly knocking over the couple as they ran by like mad dogs.

"Everyone run there's a maverick on the loose."

Grabbing iris & her bags zero leapt on to the nearest low rise building, with iris now out of harm's way zero activated his armor telling her to stay safe while he went off to face the maverick.

Reaching the center of commotion Zero found dozen of security Mechaniloids being torn to shreds by a tornado, zero was amazed at how fast they were being destroyed but at the same time not surprised.

"Alright asshole let's see how you stand against me!"

"You dare speak to me like that whelp."

Suddenly the tornado disappeared dropping all the Mechaniloid in to one big pile with the maverick standing on top. The maverick looked like a man size monkey covered in white fur from top to bottom. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash.

"What the hell are you suppose to be!"

"I am the Great Monkey King Enma."

"From the legend?" "Great a maverick with a fairy tale complex." He thought with annoyance.

"Listen Enma I don't care who the hell you think you are your under arrest, so are gonna come quietly?" "Or is this gonna get loud!" he said pulling out his Z-saber.

"You dare threaten ME!"

Without warning enma disappeared catching Zero off guard as he appeared in from of him unleashing a barrage of punches to Zero pushing him back & pinning him to a wall causing him to drop the Z-Saber. Finish with his attack enma leapt away, winded from the attack zero quickly shook it off before recalling his z-saber.

"Cough, you're fast... but I'm faster." He said disappearing.

Barely able to block enma brought his staff blocking the Z-saber slash but zero followed up with roundhouse kick forcing himself back. Enma was impressed by Zero moves but sense he was holding back.

"Impressive but I can see your holding back."

"What the hell you're saying?"

"You're fighting on two fronts on is with me the other is two keep your true self buried… my powers will unleash your true self." He said grinning while his glowed red.

Firing a beam at Zero, he quickly dodged but to his shock the beam began to follow him wherever he went. Thankfully his acrobatic his kept him a head of the beam, thinking fast Zero dashed for enma grabbing the distracted maverick & throwing him into his own attack. Recovering from his own attack enma was now enrage deciding to end Zero once & for all.

"If you don't wish to free the real you well it only makes you easier to kill!"

Enma then went into a spin creating another tornado bigger than the last one. Gripping the Z-saber tighter Zero's eyes began to glow blues as the sword glowed green.

"Eat this Multi- Denharei!"

Swinging his sword Zero let out a series of crescent shape waves into the tornado hoping to reach enma but to his horror the tornado re directed the attack causing them damage the surrounding area.

"Shit!" roared Zero

Watching the destruction from a distance iris feared the worst & decided that she had to help Zero, activating her own armor as she raced off to help. Trying to keep from being sucked in by the tornado Zero tried desperately to come up with a plan.

"Shit everything I throw will just get thrown back!"

"ZERRRRO!"

"Huh! Iris what the hell are you doing get back!"

"Listen lets the tornado take you."

"WHAT!"

"It's the only ways."

Reluctant at first, zero realized that iris was right & that it was the only way. Leaping into the tornado enma began to laugh thinking that he had zero right where he wanted him.

"I have you now WHELP."

Through the tornado Iris could see everything that was happening to Zero instead of being concern about the pummeling Zero was taking she instead began counting.

"157…265…380…495…"

Suddenly the tornado disappeared with enma standing in a kung fu stance, while Zero was sent flying right into a nearby bus. Rushing to Zero's side & helping him up as she gently told him

"Looks like you won."

Enma's body was badly damaged seconds away from death as his body was trapped in that stance as he fell to the ground his circuits showing as a result of being slashed 500 times.

"Thanks to you."

Iris began to blush as she hid her face as she twiddled her thumb, distracted neither one realized that enma began moving again. Starting at zero enma felt himself slipping away.

"Impressive whelp you've bested me as my final gift I shall free you from your restraints & unleash your true self." He said firing a beam from his eyes before dropping to the ground dead.

The beam headed straight for Zero but iris saw it coming from a distance fearing for her love iris with all her might pushed Zero out of the way taking the blast head on from behind herself. Struck from the blast iris lost consciousness as she fell forward only to be caught by a recovered zero, who retaliated by activating his Z-Buster & blasting Enma's body

"Iris…IRISSSSS!"

END OF CH1


	2. Iris Meets Iris

"Iris…c'mon wake up."

Slowly regaining conciseness, iris opened her eyes to find that her friends & her brother surrounding her in one of the recovery rooms inside the Maverick Hunter HQ.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you her after what happened this afternoon." Replied Zero

"Don't be so proud Zero this all happen because of you!" snapped Colonel

"Brother this is not Zero's."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Interrupted Zero

"My sister got hurt because of you."

"Actually she's fine." Interrupted the lifesaver

"What?" asked everyone?

"We did tests after iris was brought in & found nothing wrong."

"That changes nothing if you & my sister weren't friends I'd."

"Don't let that stop you!"

Both readied to fight in front of everyone but were stopped by signas timely arrival.

"That's enough!." "Look you heard the report Iris is fine I understand how you feel but fighting is not helping us or your sister Colonel."

"Thank you sir." Thanked iris

"Now I received word from repliforce Colonel they need you back."

"Fine I'm watching you ZERO!" he said leaving

"Now X, Axl & Douglas I want you to investigate the crime scene."

Following orders the three left to fulfill their task, as fast as they could.

"As for you two, I want you both to return to you rooms to rest." "Especially you Zero, Iris may be fine but you took a beating I want you both to rest." He said leaving.

With everyone else one zero finally cooled off speaking calmly to iris he apologized for his actions which she accepted. Taking her back to her room a sudden realization struck her hard.

"My new clothes I left them to think I thought things couldn't get worse."

"Don't worry I'll go & get them."

"But what about signas?"

"I'll be back before he noticed." Said zero racing off

Still worried iris decided to rest & trust zero to do what he promised, stepping into her room iris stripped off her two piece sub armor. Walking nakedly to her draw to retrieve her sleep wear but stopped in her tracks in front of her full body mirror. Feeling a weird urge to admire her body, striking different poses to show off her tits & ass this sudden need to flaunt her body like a peacock felt weird but natural to like this urge has been there all along.

"I never noticed before but I have a wonderful body," she said placing her palms over her nipples & making a kissy face at her mirror

"Too bad you won't let Zero see how wonderful our body is." Replied her reflection

Iris jumped back upon her refection talking back causing her stumble back falling on to her bed with her reflection doing the same.

"Easy you're going to hurt ourselves."

"Who are you!"

"I'm you Iris, well your true self."

"You're not me I know who I am."

"Do you? Because it looks to me that little miss wall flower was just strutting your stuff like a dirty girl a second ago. She teased

"That…that was a onetime thing besides how can you be me your eyes are pink mine are blue." She replied embarrassed.

"That's nothing."

"Okay then tell me where did you come from?"

"I have always been inside you but something happened today that finally freed me from deep inside you.

Iris back tracked the event all the right down to the point where she saved zero from that beam.

"That beam must have done something to me."

"Don't you mean us?" she corrected

"Stop that I'm still not convinced that you're me, if you are then tell me something that only I know."

"Fine we have a tattoo of Zero's emblem on our right ass cheek that we conceal with makeup."

Blushing iris turned her back to the mirror to check wiping away the makeup on her ass revealing the tattoo, to her shock the reflection did the same revealing the same tattoo.

"Okay then how did I get it?"

"A prank from martei."

Iris was still a little unconvinced but at the same time she had to admit the other iris knew a lot about her.

"Okay fine why are you here?"

"To help save our relationship with zero duh." Said the other iris

"What? Our relationship…My Friendship with the commander is fine."

"Really? Is that why you fawn all over him?"

"I."

"Or when get really jealous every time another girl speaks to him ."

"Well I."

"How about all those erotic dreams you have of him!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is because I'm you." "You say you just want to be friends but is that really what you want to watch him be scooped away by someone else while you just stay friend."

Iris was deeply shocked everything this other iris said was true ever since she first met Zero she felt attracted to him. When she became his navigator her attraction grew to a crush to a full-blown secret love.

"Fine your right I do want to be more than friends but how am I going to make him seem me as more than just that?"

"follow my instructions & he'll be ours forever."

End of CH 2


	3. 2 on 0

Returning home carrying the bag left behind zero returned to iris door hoping to return her items. Knocking on her door zero received no answer.

"Iris?"

With no answer zero slowly entered her room, in the dimly lit room zero saw what appeared to be iris asleep in her room. Rather than wake her up zero left her thing & proceeded back to his room for the night. Once inside zero stripped himself before heading bathroom.

"Damn I need a shower."

Sitting at his shower station while the hot water showered down on him zero began going over everything that happened today.

"Damn Maverick!" he growled

Zero was angered by the situation the fact that one of his closest friends got caught up in the fight was enough to make him want to fight some more. Ever since iris became his navigator she's saved him on many missions with her wisdom & felt bad that she got caught up like that.

"I need to do something for her…but what?"

No answers coming to his head zero decided to sleep on the matter & come up with a plan tomorrow. After drying his hair & switching to his sweats zero lay down onto his bed hoping a goodnight's sleep would help. It was a spit second later realized that someone was in his bed with him. Rolling out of bed & grabbing a nearby sword from his collection Zero readied himself to confront the intruder.

"Whoever you are you going down…iris!" he said whipping off the sheets.

Lying seductively in his bed dressed in a see through open front baby-doll with nothing under iris smile seductive as she sat up making sure zero can see her large tits even in the dimly lit room.

"Hello zero I've been waiting for you… surprise to see me?" she asked swaying her boobs.

"Very but where did you get the outfit?"

_**Earlier**_

"You want me to what!" asked iris in complete shock.

"You heard me hide in his room in his bed & when he returns seduce him." Replied the other iris

"Why would I do that?"

"It will be the perfect place to put our plan in action."

"If you are me then you know how upset zero gets when someone enters his room without permission."

"He won't mind as soon he sees these."

The other iris began massaging her tits groping & squishing them to her pleasure. At the same time iris' tits were reacting the same way despite the fact that she wasn't playing with herself. In the short amount of time iris discover that whatever her mirror self did affected her body also such as appearing to be grope by some invisible force every time the other iris touches herself.

"Stop that!" yelled iris at her mirror ego

"Sorry got a little carried away but still hurry up & get to his room before he comes back." "By the way wear that see through baby-doll you have."

"I down have anything like that."

"You & I both know you have a second closet behind the first one fill with really sexy outfits that you want to wear for Zero.

Iris' whole body turned red at the realization her mirror double knew about her secret closet.

"Fine." She retorted walking into her closet

_**Present**_

"Just something I had lying around."

"I see." Gulped the blushing hunter

"Good we have him right where we want him…now strut your stuff."

"Right…so tell me Zero which part do you like more the front?" she asked showing off a little more cleavage. "Or do you prefer the back?" she asked turning her back pulling up the back of her skirt showing off her ass & tattoo.

"When did you get that?"

"Just a little reminder that shows I'm yours forever." Teased iris wiggling her ass

Iris tried to embrace zero but, he back away a little out of worry, this worried iris fearing that she was coming on to strong but her other self assure her it was a natural response.

"What gotten into you you're not acting like yourself."

"Quick repeat everything I say to him." Said the other iris

"No for the first time in a while I am…for so long I've had feeling for you since we met but I was afraid to act but I'm no longer afraid &I want to be more than just your friend &navigator, I want you to see me as more than that & I want to be yours forever" She said embracing zero.

"I don't what to say."

"Just hold me."

As they hugged iris felt something with her outfit the back began lifting up on its own. Turning to zero's nearby mirror iris realized it was her double telling her.

"Don't stop now we have him right where we want him seal the deal."

"right." She whispered

"Zero…Please."

"Please what?"

"Please take me?"

Pulling zero into a kiss Iris immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth, which he returned. Caught in the moment iris failed to notice until the second that her nightie was undoing itself realizing it was her other self iris didn't care much seeing as a favor. With her garment out of the way iris pressed her body harder against Zero's. Lost in the thrill iris began rubbing her boobs against Zero rock hard body until her harden nipples felt pebbles rubbing against chiseled rock. Letting his wander zero made his down her back & rested on iris' ass, given a boost of pleasure iris began moaning into Zero mouth enjoying every second as Zero's hands had is way with her ass. Slowly breaking their kiss iris slid down zero's body until she on her knees. Seeing the large bulge in zero sweat staring at her iris felt a little intimidated but pressed on.

"C'mon down back down now." Encouraged the other iris

With that iris took a deep breath before yanking down the front of his sweat let his cock free also causing him to back into his desk chair. Taken back at first iris also excited kissing the tip of his wood it heard a soft moan coming from Zero signaling that he was enjoying it.

"Good he likes it now use our tits."

Following through iris wrapper her breasts around her Zero's wood locking it in between them. While Zero enjoyed the feeling being between her tits, iris marveled at how warm his cock felt between them.

"So soft." Thought Zero

"So warm." Thought iris

Gliding her tits up & down Zero's shaft iris began licking his tip like a lollipop; normally zero was as stiff & strong as a mountain but the combination tit job & blowjob was causing that mountain to crumble.

"Iris…I'm…gonna!"

"Quick Stop." Yell the other iris.

Listening iris stopped pleasuring Zero stopping him from cumming but left him feeling very denied.

"Hey why'd you…"

"I'm sorry I just wanted this to last a little longer."

"Besides it's my turn."

Climbing on to the desk in front of zero her legs spread wide apart revealing her now wet slit offering it to Zero.

"Wow you're really wet."

"What do you intend to do about it?" she teased.

Slowly forming a smirk zero leaned in between iris' legs, the feeling of zero's breath between her legs began making iris hornier. Giving iris a test lick the moment his tongue touched her outer lips iris reacted strongly cumming a little to Zero's surprise.

"Damn it must be one big pleasure zone…good."

"Ahhhh!" "Zero no!" Yelled Iris

Iris was barely able to keep her voice down Zero's assault her womanhood was intense. As his tongue glided up & down her slit listening to iris moaning his name Zero began to become more aggressive lapping her harder & harder. Noticing her clitoris zero decided to turn his attention there giving it a strong suck making iris moan in ecstasy.

"No not that!"

Iris whole body felt electrified with pleasure Zero was hitting her in all the right places & he wasn't finish yet push in his tongue deep inside her thrashing & ravaging her inner walls.

"Please Zero don't stop please."

Zero gave iris what she want increasing his aggression pushing her to her limit. Finally iris felt her breaking point coming she knew that she was going to cum any second.

"I'm…I'm cumming."

No longer able to control herself, iris came right into Zero's face freeing all her love juices. Wiping some off while tasting the rest zero notice iris in a dazed state, trying to recover from her orgasm iris began to feel something rubbing against her slit. It was Zero's rod, Zero was attempting to arouse iris as he was ready to keep going.

"Iris are you ready?"

"I've kept us waiting long enough please take me." She moaned.

Taking things slowly zero began pushing in, enjoying the tightness of iris's inner walls, iris was starting to lose her nerve as she felt her hymen break & the pain but her other self soon intervene.

"Don't stop now we're so close."

Before iris realized Zero was all the way inside her, taking a few minutes to adjust to each other Zero began thrusting upon iris plea doing what he can to easy the pain of losing her virginity . Taking it slow at first Zero began moving faster & harder with every thrust lost in the thrill iris no longer cared that she could keep her voice down all she wanted was more.

"Zero…harder…please….don't stop!"

Grabbing zero's hands iris placed them behind her on her ass while she used her arms & legs to pull Zero closer to her & into a make-out session while Zero continued thrusting into her. The combination of zero's thrusting, his hands massaging her ass & her breasts rubbing against his body was sending over the edge.

"Zero…I'm cumming."

With nothing holding ether of them back iris came first followed by zero, the feeling of zero's seed fill caused her spine to jerk. With their orgasms passed zero slowly pulled out feeling very tired a he fell back in his chair. Iris felt the same way as she felt herself drift off. Suddenly iris felt a surge of energy boosting her right back up, followed the voice from her other self

"Keep going we can do it."

Iris couldn't resist her lust returned with energy hopping off the desk iris sat in zero's lap grinding her ass into her lap while she wedged his face between her tits nuzzling him.

"Where does all your energy come from?"

"I'm really good at motivating myself allow me to motivate you."

Reaching behind herself iris tightly gripped zero's semi-hard wood placing it betwixt her cheeks. As iris used her ass to re-erect Zero by sliding up & down shaft while she held his face in between her tits.

"Iris I know we've skipped dates 1, 2 & 3 but is it possible we could have our first date…as a couple." He said freeing himself.

Iris was dumfounded for so long she's wanted this now she could speak, but then her other self returned berating her.

"Are you crazy say something accept….accept!"

"Oh Zero yes…you don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Caught in the moment iris grabbed zero's head burying his face into her left breast, the sudden charge of pleasure was enough to make Zero rock hard again much to iris pleasure.

"ohhh finally."

Lifting up iris reached down grabbing Zero's dick holding it steady while she lowered herself down. With the head inside iris lowered herself the rest of the way amazed at how much bigger Zero had become.

"Oh Zero your stretching me."

Sitting in Zero's lap her slit filled to the brim iris began gently bounce on his lap while his hands assisted her by holding onto her ass.

"Zero this feels amazing I never want to stop." She moaned

"Me nether."

"Zero…my…my."

Catching onto what iris wanted him to do Zero grasps on to iris' tits massaging them while his mouth went back & forward kissing, licking & sucking on her harden nipples.

"ahhh my breasts." She moaned

Iris' inner walls began to constrict as iris was coming close to end of rope. The overwhelming feeling was too much to handle & intense. Zero felt himself going too but tried to hold on as long as he could but was fading fast. Finally unable to hold any more both called out to each other saying.

"I'm cumming!"

Zero unleashed hard inside iris filling her with his cum while iris continued to bounce on his cock. Finally sapped of all energy iris collapsed onto of Zero his dick still inside her. As she faded to sleep she thought as how much better life would be now that Zero was hers, looking over to the mirror she noticed the other iris in the same position as her gently whispering to her.

"I think this the start of a great new partnership," whispered the other iris as her eyes flashed pink

"& a new love." Whispered iris as her eye also flashed pink for a second before returning to blue.


	4. What Have I Done?

The blazing of her alarm signaled it was 7:00 am & it was time to get up. Reaching up from under her covers iris quickly turned off her clock before jerking herself awake. As the covers fell off her iris realized that she was naked under her cover but was even more shock to see that she was back in her room.

"Zero?" she said looking for him.

But there was no sign of him anywhere the only sign of him was the bag he promised to retrieve yesterday sitting by her door. This greatly upset iris as this meant that everything that happened last night was a dream.

"It felt so real."

Taking a big sigh iris made her way to her bathroom hoping a shower will help take away this feeling of denial. As the water rained down on her as she sat at her wash station all Iris was able to think about was her dream, to finally confess her feeling only to find it never really happen was heartbreaking.

"It's not fair we were finally together…finally one…I wish it really happened…I wish we really happened."

Suddenly iris let out a big gasp as her eye flashed pink for a brief second. After iris began to feel strange all over her body as she becoming self aroused. Feeling a sudden need to touch herself iris began playing with tits. Squishing them together while washing them & play with her nipples. Slowly her right hand made its way down her body resting in between her legs, unable to resist iris began to finger herself while she continued to play with her boobs while saying.

"I wish we really happened."

Nearing the end of her rope iris was seconds away from climaxing a knock at the door shocked iris knocking the sense back into herself. Completely embarrassed was unable to understand why this sudden need to masturbate struck, then there was another knock at the door this time along with a voice.

"Iris it's the Colonel I've come to see if you are feeling better."

"I'm fine brother just cleaning up."

With that her brother left her allowing iris to finish her task, iris couldn't understand what came over her & why this sudden need for pleasure felt so natural. Realizing the time iris quickly finished getting ready throwing on a skirt & a blue T-shirt. Gliding down the hall at top speed hoping to reach the mess hall in time, reaching the mess hall in time iris felt relieved that she wasn't late.

"Good morning martei."

"It's not like you to be almost late iris."

"Sorry got a little distracted."

"Well I got your morning tea."

"Thank you."

As iris began taking small sips from her cup, iris & martei were happily greeted by axl's navigator cinnamon.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning."

"By the way iris congratulations"

"For what?"

"For you & Zero becoming a couple axl told me."

Upon hearing this iris nearly choked before spitting out her tea nearly hitting matrei.

"Hey! Iris!"

Before martei could further berate Iris she was gone leaving martei & cinnamon very confused. Running down to the training area iris was in top gear dodging fellow hunters & navigator. Making it to the entrance to the virtual-room iris found X & Axl standing outside.

"Hello X…Axl."

"Morning Iris."

"Morning Mrs. Zero."

This caused iris to blush much to her dismay, but x was ready to stop the teasing for her.

"Knock it off axl."

"Thank you X… have you seen Zero?"

"Yeah he's in the virtual room he should be coming out in a second."

Seconds later Zero exited dressed in nothing but shorts sweating from the workout he just had. The moment iris' eyes laid on zero's sweat soaked body her face turned bright red, ready take advantage of the situation axl was about to make a stupid joke but was stopped by X who dragged him into the virtual room. Once they were gone iris felt a little better to talk to Zero.

"Uh Zero."

"What's up?"

"About last night."

"Yes."

"Did we…did we have…" asked the blushing girl

"Sex last night…yes we did."

Suddenly iris' face turned bright red finally realizing everything last night wasn't a dream, this confused zero as he noticed her red face.

"Iris are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you I'm just confused…To why I woke up in my room."

"I brought you back to you room."

"Why?"

"Think if I hadn't & your brother came looking for you & found us together you & I both know how he would react & the last thing we both want is more bad blood between the Maverick Hunters & Repliforce."

Much as iris didn't want to she had to admit it was the right move for the time. Since the war instigated by sigma pitting the two organizations against each other nearly caused great loss on both sides thing were never really the same & their trust in each other to this day is hanging by a thread.

"You're right zero but eventually I'm going have to tell him if we're going to make this work."

"True but it doesn't mean have to any time soon."

Stepping to iris zero lifted up her chin zero placed a small kiss on her lips before leaving, as zero walked away iris felt highly aroused that small kiss stirred something as her body wanted to be taken at the same time iris began hearing a familiar voice in her head telling her to give in. Shaking off her horny feeling iris made her was back to her room desperate to find a place where she can assess her situation as she laid on her bed iris was lost in thought trying to understand why is she losing control every time she's near or thinks about Zero.

"Get up iris we need to talk."

Sitting up & looking into her mirror iris found herself starring at her pink eyed counterpart but her outfit was different more revealing.

"You."

"Why are you still fighting who you are?"

"Some animal that can't control herself…, no that's who I am."

"I'm not trying to get you to act like that I'm trying to get you open up like last night & this morning." She teased

"I couldn't control myself you caused me to lose control…you made me throw myself at zero & corrupt my confession"

"Hey all I've done is help if you can't control yourself that your problem partner."

"Well we're going somewhere to discuss this partnership."

"What about zero?"

"Layer can take over for me until I return."

"You'd really trust her with zero."

"More than I trust you."

Grabbing a few things before leaving iris made her way to the exit determined to figure out the true extent of what had happened to her.

End CH 4


	5. the not so secret hide away

After leaving HQ that morning iris made her way out of the city to a small cabin like dojo in the mountain where she stayed for the of the week. This dojo was owned by zero who secretly built it as a place where he can be alone but lately has not used it. Unknown to zero, iris found out this place &began to visit when he was not there. Zero's dojo was not just a training area but an apartment that was on the second floor which was a large room which divided small section by sliding doors that led to a bathroom & another that led to a closet while the remaining space was split into a living/bedroom & a kitchen. Having spent the morning & the afternoon there iris had a great mountain view of the sunset as she sat at the table by the window.

"What a beautiful sunset."

"Hey we've been here for hours &you haven't said a word don't you think it's time we talk."

"Fine, your so called approach to wining zero's heart is immoral." Argued iris

"Immoral! Hey I got us better results than you ever did before I came along."

"By having me act like a tart every time you've helped me I lose control that's brilliant."

"You want to talk about brilliant how about leaving zero alone with that real tart layer or coming here where you know this place belongs to zero aren't we trying to avoid him.

Iris realized that her counterpart made some good points but luckily she had retort for these.

"1. he's turned her down time & time again & 2. Zero doesn't visit this place that often & since I left a note telling everyone about going on a trip I don't have to worry about people looking for me."

"To bad you're not smart enough to see that I'm right."

"Right? All of that you've done is make me act like layer."

"Hey I'm trying to help you & help you become the girl Zero wants the fact that you can't control yourself the last two times I helped is your problem & the fact that you keep acting like a horny pervy girl is also your own problem."

"I am not a pervy girl!" yelled iris. "This is getting us nowhere I'm taking a bath."

"Fine." Snapped the other iris.

Changing into a towel iris made her way down stair as she passed a mirror to her surprise she had no reflection, at first worried Iris then realized her other was not speaking to her. Exiting through the back of the dojo led right out to the outdoor bath another part zero built. Sitting on the side letting her feet soak Iris couldn't shake off the fact that her other self called her a horny dirty girl, the thought of being like that type of girl felt like it was against her nature but then again lately she has been behaving like that thought it wasn't all bad she finally admitted her feeling to Zero but thought maybe she went too far throwing herself at him but then again he seem to accept it.

"I'm not a dirty girl."

"Iris? What you doing here?" said a voice from behind her feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"ZERO!"

Iris jumped to her feet surprised that Zero was right behind her dressed in street clothes, unfortunately iris immediately began to lose her balance, thankfully zero grabbed Iris saving her from falling into the water but her towel came loose. Taking a few breaths to regain her composure iris noticed zero seemed a little annoyed.

"How…how have you been here?"

"I just go here when I noticed that some else was here didn't think that someone was you."

"I can explain."

Zero reached down grabbing iris' towel handing it to iris while he turned his head blushing.

"Here put this back on…it kinda hard to talk to you like this."

Realizing that she was naked Iris quickly wrapped her body again before giving Zero the ok to look.

"Now when did you find this place?"

"A while ago I only came when you weren't using it but when you rarely started coming here I didn't want this place to go to waste so I came here to think."

"I see…guess I have layer to thank for me finding out."

"Why?"

"Not long after you left her as your sub she wasted no time trying to come on to me so I took some time off to get away from her.

"See I told you." Bragged the other iris

"Now why did you come here your note said you were going on a trip."

"Well I…I…uh…"

"It's me isn't it?"

"Partly…"

Zero felt a little offended as he turned his back & began walking away; suddenly Iris began feeling a sharp pain in her breasts as if someone was roughly squeezing them. Looking to a nearby mirror she realized that it was her other self doing it while yelling.

"What are you doing stop him idiot jus tell him the truth."

"Ok Stop!"

"Stop what I'm leaving you obviously regret last night & what you said to me so."

"No please let me explain."

"Fine."

"Ever since we met I always had feeling for you…over time my feelings got stronger when I became your navigator & friend…"

"I see."

"But I was too shy to tell you then after what happen with Enma I felt like I had to come out & say it."

"So what was with the outfit & the attitude?"

"You might say a voice in my head gave me the advice." "At first is sound great but then I realized it was too soon that it may have been the wrong way to go & I feel like I tainted my opening up to you."

"You say you felt like this after that beam hit you."

"Yes since then & last night I've been plagued with this arousing feeling every time I think of you."

"Did these feeling just emerge?"

"No I've had these feeling for a long time about us together as one." "I'm so embarrassed I should have never thrown myself at you, you probably think I'm some kind of pervy girl.

"Not really."

"Huh!?"

"Look that beam that hit you, Enma said it was to bring out one's inner self… ".

"How does that justify my actions?"

"Well that beam is causing you to break away from your shyness & be more open with your feelings & your desires maybe you're not used to being that open ."

"You think so?"

"Sure…look I know you came up here to be alone but since we both have a week of why not I stay & help you through this."

"Really?"

"What are boyfriends for?"

Iris was full of joy at realization zero was really hers now & that the record has been set straight she no longer felt a need to resist her other side any longer.

"Looks like I can leave thing in your hands for now but before I go."

Iris began feeling a strong surge of energy but unlike last time she didn't resist it & instead of losing control she was actually more in control.

"That should be enough have fun & I'll be here to advise you when you need it."

Zero noticed that iris began to tremble a little, wondering about it she was cold zero decided to let her get to her bath.

"Uh listen Iris why don't you get back to your bath."

"No that's okay I don't need to take a bath, unless."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're coming in with me."

"Later"

After setting his clothes aside zero happily joined iris in the outdoor bath, iris was happy to be in the same bath with zero. Iris often had erotic dreams of this & now that it was coming to life along with power she's feeling she was going to make it last. Sitting on zero's lap her wrapped arms behind his neck his arms were wrapped behind her back as they made out deep in water, tongue kissing as their bodies was pressed hard against each other.

"I had a dream of us like this once."

"Really what happened next?"

Iris blushed a little upon hearing Zero wanting to know what happened next but the new feeling of control would let her resist showing him. Instructing to sit on the side of the bath iris stood in front of Zero before turning her back to him, playfully bending over sticking her ass out at him wiggling it at him while giggling at him while he watched from behind.

"I see…I'm starting to like this dream."

"Well there's more to come." Flirted iris sticking her ass out more

Leaning in zero grabbed a handful of iris' ass in each hand, giving them a massage while iris gently moaned. Spreading her cheeks apart zero began eating her out from behind.

"Oh Zero this exactly what you did in my dream." She moaned

Lost in the moment iris pushed her ass while still wiggling her ass, zero was in full gear as he began playing with her clit while she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh Zero your amazing please keep going."

Zero had no intention of stopping as he pushed his tongue deep inside her while she moaned invading her inner walls.

"Zero I can feel you eating me…please eat me more."

Iris' love juices began flowing into zero mouth starting off slow but began to flow faster. Iris felt her end coming as she felt like she was going to blow right into zero's face.

"Zero I can't hold out…I'm gonna…"

Giving in iris came right into zero's face; the red hunter was barely able to handle it as he drank her love juices. To zero surprise iris didn't lose any steam despite cumming hard.

"Wow where do you get your energy from?"

"That's my little secret."

Turning around iris gave zero a very sexy wink as she dropped in between his legs grabbing onto his dick iris began stroking with both hands lost in the moment iris switched to using her tits running & down his shaft will she sucked on the head. Iris was becoming a little more aggressive as she began squeezing Zero's dick with her tits; Zero was lost for words as he tried to stand his ground but could feel his end coming.

"Iris…I'm …gonna."

Cumming just as hard as she did zero released right into iris' mouth. Barely able to swallow as much as she did while the rest landed on her breasts. After washing away the rest iris rose to her feet iris hugged zero as whispered in his ear.

"Zero I have a request."

"What is it?"

"While we're here together could we pretend be married?"

"What?"

"Being your wife is my greatest fantasy please."

"Well if it means that much to you then ok."

Upon agreeing to her request iris overcome with joy hugged zero as hard as she could press her wet body against his. The hugging stopped a few seconds later after the tip of zero's dick began to rub against iris' inner thigh.

"Oh my." Blushed iris

"So Mrs. Omega shall we."

Hearing what zero called her iris eagerly moved next to him leaning over the side of the bath iris grabbed onto the side of the railing, before zero moved behind her. Unable to resist teasing his "wife" rubbing his rock hard cock in between her legs before moving in between her ass cheeks. Though iris liked this it wasn't what she wanted.

"Zero please no more teasing."

"Wow you really are a pervy girl." He teased

"Please do call me that it's embarrassing."

Almost finish teasing zero decided to do one final thing, taking the tip of his cock & pushing it inside Iris' pussy. Iris felt a mixture of pleasure & denial for the fact that she felt Zero entering her but the stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"First you have to admit you're a pervy girl."

"Please Zero I can't say that it's too embarrassing."

"C'mon just admit it you & I both know we are." Whispered the other iris

"I'm not a pervy girl."

"Ok have it your way." He said pulling out

"No wait…I'm a pervy girl…"she said whispering

"I'm sorry what was that?" he said thrusting into her

"I'm a pervy girl…I'm a horny pervy girl."

"That wasn't so bad."

"You're cruel for making me say such a thing,"

"I was just teasing will this make you forgive me."

Reeling back zero began thrusting hard into iris making her moan with every pounding. Iris instantly forgot about being angry instead focusing on how much she was enjoying Zero taking her.

"Zero please harder faster don't stop."

Hearing iris horny please began to arouse Zero even more as his dick began to become larger inside her.

"Oh Zero I feel you ravaging my inner walls, deeper thrust deeper"

Running on instinct Zero began ramming iris as hard as he could as fast as he could, reaching a spot he never reached.

"Zero I feel you in my womb; you're touching me where babies are made."

Zero was shocked at what he was heard he had no was thrusting that deep but found himself unable to stop, nor that he wanted to.

"Ahhh if you keep this up, I just might get pregnant."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Of course not."

As both reaching the end of their rope both Iris & Zero were about to erupt.

"Zero I'm Cumming!"

"Me too!"

Filling iris up to the brim zero pull out nearly falling but caught himself before he did. Catching her breath iris found herself about to collapse but before she was saved by a recovered Zero. Scooped into his arms zero carried her out of the bath while she locked lips with him.

"So iris are you still having any doubts about yourself?"

"No… I'm still trying to understand this strange energy that's flows through but as long as you're here to help me deal with these changes then I can deal with it."

"good to hear."

"No I have a question for you what will you do if I become pregnant with your child?" Teased iris

"Take responsibility."

"And if I didn't?"

"Well we have six more days to get lucky."

"This will be an interesting week." Flirted iris

"Yes just the two of us."

"Make that three." Whispered the other iris


End file.
